Peter and the Starcatchers
by nanaerty
Summary: This story is about a Peter when the Mollusk People preform a cerimony and need to save a new tribe member.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Peter and the Starcatchers. Sorry if I have some of the facts wrong. I'm on book 2.**

_Peter and the Starcatchers_

_By: nanaerty_

Peter was flying around Mollusk Island. He saw a small fire burning in a baren area not filled with tall trees and shrubs. He leaned and flew down there. He saw Fighting Prawn lighting a fire. He was dressed in formal Mollusk clothes.

"Why are you dressed so formal?" Peter asked tapping Fighting Prawn's shoulder.

"AAAHH! You scared me for a second there!" Fighting Prawn said holding his heart.

"I thought you said you were never scared." Peter said.

"I...- Let's get on with the cerimony." Fighting Prawn said looking tenderly at her daughter Shining Pearl which was holding a baby girl.

"What cerimony?" Peter asked.

"Just sit down and you will see."

Peter took a seat.

Fighting Prawn took the baby out of Shining Pearl's hands. He held it over the fire.

"We are proud to welcome a new addition to the Mollusk tribe." Fighting Prawn said.

The people cheered.

Fighting Prawn held up a hand signaling them to be quiet. They quiteted down.

"What shall we name her?" a voice blurted out.

Peter recognized that voice almost instantly.

_Molly!_

Molly stepped out from behind a tall tree.

"How about we give her a normal name instead of a original Mollusk name like-" Peter said.

"Molly!" Molly interupted.

"How original." Fighting Prawn said his voice thick with sarcasm.

"How about Emily?" Shining Pearl interupted.

"Yes." Fighting Prawn said putting the baby down on the soft earth.

"Why not Molly?" Molly yelled agitated.

A fight erupted between the Mollusk Tribe and Molly. The fight was stopped when Fighting Prawn shoved a spear between Molly and another Mollusk Tribe person.

"It's decided. 234 to 1," Fighting Prawn said lifting up the baby again. "She will be called Emily!"

Everyone cheered.

"BEACH PARTY!" Prentiss yelled.

"Will there be food?" Tubby Ted yelled. It seemed like his stomach was an endless pit impossible to fill up.

"YES!" Prentiss yelled as all the villagers started running to the beach. Peter and Molly stopped by Mermaid Rock. He saw the familiar face of Teacher.

"Hello Teacher." Peter said as Teacher responded with a wave.

Teacher smiled at Peter but then glared at Molly.

Molly folded her arms and turned around.

Teacher hissed at her.

"Nice to see you too!" Molly said walking off. Peter walked off after her.

Molly saw people playing volleyball; Tubby Ted, of course, was serving himself a mountain of mango slices.

Tubby Ted bumped into Molly. Tubby Ted stopped walking.

Molly laughed then patting Ted's stomach said: "Ya need to lay off the mangos!"

Peter started laughing. Tubby Ted put down his plate of mangos found a coconut and threw it at Peter. Peter flew into the air and it went under him. "Oops.." Peter said finding a coconut and throwing it a Peter. While the others on the beach were have a party, what they didn't realize is that they had left Emily alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Black Stache, Lord Ombra, Captain Nezzera, Slank and the rest of their crew had gotted much sneakier that they had been before. They got to the island from the back. Lord Ombra lifted up his hood.

"I smell humans." his raspy voice said.

"Yes you idjit!" Black Stache said quickly realizing what Ombra would do him.

Omba moved toward Black Stache and wringed his neck. "Say that again and you will have your nose looking even worse than Nezzera." Ombra said loosening his grip on his neck.

Black Stache nodded.

Ombra let Black Stache go.

"This human is nearby." Ombra said moving toward the baren spot where the cerimony had taken place. He found a baby girl.

Nezzera reached out and-

"Oww!" Nezzera howled in pain and Ombra slapped his hand.

"I do the human handling." Ombra said as he took the baby in his hands. Emily started crying.

"Shut up you midjit idjit." Stache said leaning to look at Emily. Emily puked all over Black Stache.

"I like her already." Nezzera said laughing.

Peter heard some distant crying. He was covered in coconut water. He ran to the baren spot and realized Emily wasn't there. "oh no." he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**PS: While I'm writing this, I'm on a plane and Im on page 237 of Peter and the Starcatchers 2. So sad on Peter's side... :(**

Chapter 3

Molly had followed Peter. "Where's Em- Oh no.." Molly said.

_Fighting Prawn is going to kill me. Literally. _ Peter thought.

_Uh oh... Fighting Prawn is going to blame this one Peter and I.. _Molly thought.

"I have an idea!" Peter yelled.

"What is it?" Molly asked available to any ideas right.

"How about we create a decoy of Emily."

"Ok"

"We will need a coconut, some blueberries, some skin colored flowers, and a few bananas."

"Got it."

Molly went to find the blueberries and the flowers; Peter the coconut.

5 minutes later, they had whipped up something that looked like a cross between a jellyfish and a human.

"Are kidding me?" Molly said.

"This will never fool Fighting Prawn." Peter said looking dissapointed at Banana-Jellyfish-Emily.

What Peter didn't notice was the Fighting Prawn was right behind them.

"What will never fool me?" Fighting Prawn asked emerging from behind Peter.

"Nothing." Peter said throught clenched teeth. He pointed with the tip of his finger to Banana-Jellyfish-Emily. He hoped Molly would understand.

Molly understood that Peter wanted her to dismantle the dummy. Molly edged her way over to Banana-Jellyfish-Emily. She tried to turn her back to dismantle it.

"You are up to something." Fighting Prawn said.

Molly quickly dismantled it.

"Where is Emily?" Fighting Prawn said.

"She is with... Shining Pearl in the... um... your home."

"OK..."

Fighting Prawn walked away suspisciously.

He went to his house to find Shining Pearl reading her new novel she had gotten for her birthday.

"Where's Emily?" Fighting Prawn asked Shining Pearl.

"I left her with Peter and Molly." Shining Pearl said.

"Wierd. They told me that you had her."

"You know kids, they lie."

"I guess." Fighting Prawn shrugged.


End file.
